User blog:HRP4Life/TUH - Innocent Or Guilty?
This has been in my mind for a few days now, and I really want to keep this inside my own head, but I just can't anymore. I do apologize if this stirs up another heated controversy, but I really need to share this. If you are not fully aware, TUH has been recently accused to making 5 anons and sockpuppeting himself on his wikia page. This is where I would like to state my opinion on this issue. First of all, whoever posted 5 comments as 5 different anons, why would you do this? Did you even think before you posted knowing that this could potentially cause harm to others as well as the website itself? Seriously, get a life. You don't need to use 5 different ip adresses just to flatter someone's ass. Another issue I would like to point out is the prejudice that is given to certain groups of Untergangers. I don't know how many times I have pointed this out, but just because the troll is from the same country as an unterganger is, doesn't automatically make him guilty of the actions that the troll did. I know that TUH is Indonesian, the troll is Indonesian, and Indonesian untergangers have a bad reputation due to low life idiots like Hanif and Antoni. However, there are also good untergangers from the same country, and I can assure you, TheUnknownHitler is a very nice person who would never commit such a fowl act. Any regular idiot would just retaliate when being caught by others, but TUH has been fighting for his innocence ever since this bullshit happened. He is quite desperate to shake off the bad reputation that this troll gave him, so much that he even made a video about it and asked others on the chat for help, including NHL and myself. It has been proven that the ip addresses aren't the same, but certain members of this community still ignore this fact and continue to accuse him of something he did not do at all. Indonesia is a large country, and accusing one out of millions of people to be another person from the same country is highly unprofessional. There have been any cases similar to this that has ruined other unterganger's reputations, and I am just sick of it. For anyone who I have angered with this blog, deal with what I said. I might be totally wrong, and I might end up looking like an idiot, but I have shared my side of this story and this is my opinion. I just feel really upset that an innocent unterganger, especially a friend in the community, would be in the heat of other members even though they could be completely innocent. Please consider what I have said, and to the ones who will hate me for posting this, I don't care. Thanks for listening. ~Alpha PS: I have disabled comments because I don't need people backlashing at me or starting a clusterfuck down in that area. Category:Blog posts